A camera device for the purpose of producing images of an exterior of a vehicle is disclosed in DE 10 2007 052 402.3. This camera device can be used in assisted parking applications for motor vehicles. The camera device produces in the interior of the vehicle an image of the external area, particularly the rear view of the motor vehicle, on a display screen for the vehicle drive, and this constitutes a significant aid for the driver. The practice of attaching such a device, having a camera device, on various different points of a vehicle, is known—for example on a bumper, on a quarter panel, on a rear body panel, etc.
In addition, a camera device is disclosed in DE 60 2004 003 255 T2 which has a drive which can move a cover element between a closed position and an open position. When the cover element is in the closed position, the camera device is protected from the outside world. In addition, configurations wherein both the drive and the camera device and/or the cover element can move are also known. Fixed camera devices are likewise known, wherein only the cover element is moved by the drive.
In addition, in many cases, the vehicle has operating devices, particularly in close proximity to the camera device, which can serve the purpose of operating various vehicle components.
It has proven disadvantageous that the installation of the components named above requires intensive inputs.